This is my time! Hinata speaks out!
by Akan Itonami
Summary: When Naruto left the village to train, hinata vowed to be stronger. Now after two years, she finally sticks up for what she belives in, and theres a fact that Sakura was flirting with Naruto and Hinata got mad. ONESHOT, NARUXHINA! Please read and reveiw


Well I just thought of this as I was day dreaming about sa- ANYWAY, yeah it's a one shot, naruxhina, gotta love them.

* * *

--

It had been a long, tiring day, and Hinata had just finished training with her father. Ever since he had seen her win a sparing session with Neji, he had taken a sudden interest in her. When Hinata's beloved Naruto left the village, she vowed to become stronger, and work as hard as he did. The following months, she's pushed herself as hard as she can, and she had certainly improved since her genin days.

It all started when she improved her Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms. Experimenting with it, she had managed to shape her chakra into a sword shape; the blade can pierce through anything, even iron if she focused her chakra enough. She had asked her cousin Neji to spar with her so she could test it against his Eight Trigrams Heavenly Spin, her father curious of the sudden noise of fighting watched quietly as Hinata and Neji fought on.

As Neji started his Heavenly Spin, Hinata shaped her chakra into a thin blade and watched carefully as Neji's body spun, then she attacked; she had successfully managed to cut through Neji's jutsu and cut his shoulder, it wasn't a serious injury, but Neji did complain that his arm was numb for about a week. Ever since then, everyday at the break of dawn, it was serious training for 9 hours straight, Hinata's father told her he had never been so proud of her.

--

Hinata had just stepped out of the Hyuga compound, she heard her name being called and turned her head, to find Yamanaka Ino run over to tell her that her beloved Uzamaki Naruto is back in the village. Eager to find him Hinata quickly went to Ichiraku Ramen Bar, because she new that Naruto, being Naruto, would most likely go there first, or go see a certain pink haired medical ninja.

It pained her to know that Haruno Sakura got the attention of her Naruto-kun. She had heard about and on many occasions been there to witness Naruto ask Sakura on a date. Actually what he asked from her was barely considered a date, well in Hinata's opinion a walk to her house isn't considered a date, especially since her house is two blocks away.

As Hinata fussed over her hair, she neared Ichiraku's, and just as she guessed Naruto was there. With Sakura. Hinata using her stealthy skills hid behind a tree, and discreetly she peeped at Naruto. She almost fainted just looking at him, he looked more, muscular. His clothes had more black then orange, that was a good thing. His hair was grown a bit longer, he certainly didn't look like the young boy she had grown to admire.

Hinata listened quietly to Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi's conversation. Naruto had just offered Kakashi to treat them to ramen, Kakashi made up and excuse to read the new pervert book Naruto gave to him as a gift.

Then Naruto commented on how Sakura looked more beautiful, and older. Hinata couldn't take it anymore, she quickly left from her spot to welcome Naruto back to the Village. Just as Sakura was about to ask a question, Hinata cut her off by saying, "Naruto-Kun, your back! Its so good to see you" Naruto looked at her from head to toe, then said "HINATA! You look, wow! You've really grown up!" He focused the grown up part at Hinata's rather big bust size.

Sakura took note of this, and looked down at herself, she had..sort of grown a bit, her inner, being a totally different person asked innocently to Sakura _'lets ask what he thinks of us' _So Sakura put a innocent look on her face and asked "Naruto, you know I've grown up too, don't you think I look a bit more womanly?" Naruto stopped staring at Hinata and looked over at Sakura, who was trying her best at an attempt to look, 'Sexy'. Hinata sensed chakra being built up, suspicious she spread her chakra and found it was Sakura, focusing her chakra into her fist. Hinata kept watch at Sakura's clenched fist at her side.

"Umm Sakura-Chan, you do look older but, your breasts have certainly not come out of hiding." Naruto said this with a hand gesture pointing at her flat chest. "I know how to fix that, pervert-sensei said something about a water bra and.." then he trailed off, Hinata embarrassed at the talk of 'breast's" looked down as her face went red.

Never had Naruto and Hinata see Sakura so angry. "NARUTO YOU IDIOT, YOU SPENT TWO WHOLE YEARS WITH A PERVERT AND YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO TALK TO A GIRL" Hinata and Naruto had both began slowly backing away, "Hinata, I'm scared" Naruto whispered, Hinata replied

"Naruto-kun, I'm scared too" Then Sakura took a few steps forward with her fist well behind her head, clearly winding up for a punch, and to note, the chakra being focused in her fist was oh so visible. It looked like it was going to hurt. Hinata looked over at Naruto who was paling at the site of Sakura, then with one swift movement Sakura threw herself at Naruto to cause him a world of pain. Naruto screamed. And you could hear the sound of a fist on flesh.

Naruto opened his eyes _"what? I'm not harmed?" _then he looked up, there was Hinata, with Sakura's fist in her palm. Sakura's eyes widened, "Hinata, what are you doing?" Hinata had never done anything like this, or expressed her anger before. It was just before Sakura was about to make contact with Naruto's scared face when Hinata had gotten in the way, with her face all red and angry.

"H- Hinata" Naruto whispered, his face in awe. "Don't you ever, lay a finger on my Naruto-kun!" Hinata angrily spit at Sakura's still shocked face. Then without warning, Hinata lifted up her free hand and slapped Sakura right across the face. Sakura had to admit, that slap hurt, and to have it be proved to anyone who saw, she fell over, and immediately put her hand on her cheek.

"What was that for?" She yelled at Hinata who had turned away to look at Naruto. Naruto still stood there dumbfounded. "Hinata.. Tha- That was amazing, no ones ever stood up to Sakura for me like that" Embarrassed, Hinata smiled and her blush took over her face.

"N- Naruto-kun," Hinata looked down and practically said to her feet, closed her eyes and said as though it were one word, "Pleasegoonadatewithme" Naruto who caught no word of that said "Huh?" _'this is my time! I better not back down" _Hinata lifted her face, and her pale eyes met Naruto's blue ones, and with out stuttering she said

"Naruto-kun, I really like you, and I, I'd love to go on a date with you!" Sakura who was still on the ground sat there her mouth wide open, you could clearly read her expression , it screamed Oh, My, God.

Naruto grinned and said, "Sure Hinata-Chan, as long as you don't slap me" An awkward laugh was shared between them, and the two held hands and walked off towards the pier at the lake.

Ino was walking down the street, noticed Sakura sitting there with her mouth open. "Um Forehead girl, what are you doing?"

"You will never believe what just happened"

* * *

hahahaha well I did rush the end, im not good at writing out fighting scenes.

not that, that was a fighting scene.

but HAHAHAH on sakura, i've always wanted to see someone hurt her the way she hurts naruto,

but myeh hinata's slap is good for now.


End file.
